The Sky Princess and the Sky Prince
by Yuki28
Summary: Sakura Yuki is Tsuna's childhood friend and his fiancee. She shines his world and her smile was like the bright sky. Tsuna and Yuki was known as the sweetest couple of the whole school. Tsuna and Yuki was the smartest student of the school. Then Reborn appears to train Tsuna and asked Yuki "Why are you here hime-sama?" ..WAIT WHAT! What is going on! How does Reborn know Yuki! AU OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people...haha...sowwy... Q_Q I got REALLY lazy then there was roleplaying and such so I didn't have time to write fanfictions. Sorry. Wait ignore that...haha sorry...don't ask *bows* I'll do my best to try and get my other stories started again. Just need fixing. And Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. OK so this is a story I thought of for a long time but didn't put it down. OCxTsuna and can be OOC Y.L. **

* * *

**Summary: Sakura Yuki is Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend and his fiancee. She shines his world and her smile was like the bright sky. Tsuna and Yuki was known as the sweetest couple of the whole school. Tsuna and Yuki was the smartest student of the school. Then Reborn appears and asked Yuki "Why are you here hime-sama?" ...WAIT WHAT?! What is going on?! How does Reborn know Yuki?! And why is he calling her hime-sama and being polite?! Please read and find out! **

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

Normal and "Normal"

* * *

It was a nice morning for Tsuna to sleep in till "Tsu-kun. It's time to get up." come a sweet voice like a song making him want to sleep more.

A small hand gently shook him as he open his eyes to see his lovely and sweet fiancee, Yuki. "A bit more. Please?" he said with his puppy eyes his hand on hers.

"No." she pouts, "That's not going to work on me"

"Then how about this?" he pull her hand making her fall onto his chest his arms wrap around her.

"We'll both just sleep a bit more" Blushing as she sighs at her fiance. "Just 5 minutes ok?" she close her eyes as Tsuna's arms tighten slightly around her.

Downstairs, Nana was giggling knowing what was going on upstairs as she cook their breakfast for them. Tsuna got up as he stares at Yuki's face smiling then gave her a kiss to wake her up. Getting up as she rub her eyes cutely, hand in hand they walked down the stairs.

"Good morning you two." Nana said sweetly at her son and her-future-daughter. "Good morning okaa-san." Tsuna said after pulling a chair for his sweetheart.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. Good morning okaa-san" Yuki said as she sat down looking at the food smiling gently. They ate talking about this and that, then Yuki wipe Tsuna's mouth after he was finish eating while giggling. Tsuna look at her giving her a quick kiss on the lips and smirk as she blush.

"Kyaa! Why can't you get marry right now?!" Nana exclaim with hearts and flowers flowing around.

"Okaa-san, we're only a middle, no, high school freshmen" Tsuna explain to his mother again about this matter.

"Ara. Tsu-kun, look at this interesting flyer." Nana hand him a paper that said **"Train your child to be the next generation leader -Reborn"**

"Okaa-san, this is probably a joke. Beside I wouldn't need a tutor right? My grades are good and I don't need help right" Tsuna said after looking at it.

Yuki stared at the paper and thought _'Oh right he'll be here today. Let's hope all goes well'_ "Ah, Tsu-kun we should go soon."

"Hai. Well we're leaving, okaa-san." Tsuna said as the three walk to the door.

"We're leaving then okaa-san." Yuki smiles taking Tsuna's waiting hand.

"Hai! Have a nice trip you two." Nana said as she watch them walk out.

* * *

At Namimori High school, the teacher, Nezu, was taking roll and afterward starts talking about how great he was when he was in high school and how he went to a great school. 'Such a lie.' were some people's thoughts as they fell asleep or starts daydreaming. Some were listening to him or at least trying to. Yuki was just reading and once in a while glance out the widows at the trees while Tsuna was just laying on his arms watching her. Yamamoto Takeshi was just sleep not even trying to hide it, Sasagawa Kyoko was trying to listen, and Kurokawa Hana was reading and glaring at the boys. In the trees of where Yuki was staring, a baby was sitting down watching the class with interest. He look her at and gave a tip to his hat. She had a worry look as she turn to Tsuna who just continue staring at her. And gave him a teary sweet smile then turn back to the tree. The baby who was watching them jump off the tree to prepare for everything.

* * *

**Tsuna's point of view**

I was staring at my girlfriend/fiancee whom was reading and glancing out a tree outside our classroom once in a while. She looks worry at something and have something in her mind. I wonder what she's looking at and wondering about. I glance at the tree which she is now staring at but there seem to be nothing/no one there. She turn to me with worry written all over her face as she smile at me. But that smile, it look so sad like she's going to cry. Why? I was furious and curious at everything. What's this feeling that been bugging me? What on Earth is going on?!

* * *

**3rd point of view**

During lunch Tsuna got up and sat down in front of Yuki as she was still dazing out of it. "Yuki-chan!" her friend Kyoko called out.

Yuki look up and nearly jump when she finally notice that Tsuna was right in front of her. Their noses were touching. "T-Tsu-kun!" she exclaim and her chair fall back but before she can hit the ground Tsuna grab her.

"Yuki! Are you ok?" he ask looking to see if she was ok.

"Y-yes I was just surprise that's all."

He gave a sigh in relief, "That's good. If something happened I wouldn't know what to do."

Yuki smiles and pats his head. "I'm ok now don't worry nee? And Kyoko-chan, what did you need?" she said turning to her friend holding Tsuna's hand tightly.

"A-ah I w-wanted to ask if you wanted to go and me and Hana-chan after school?" Kyoko replies still slightly shock at her fall earlier.

"Ah about that. Sorry I got something today that I need to do."

"Oh ok then."

* * *

After school came fast but Tsuna was getting bug by his headache and feeling that was telling him that something was going to happen that day. Yuki could tell something was bothering him and held his hand to telling him that he's not alone in this. The two walk side by side no words exchange until, "Tsuna, no matter what I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Yuki? What are you saying?"

"Something will change your life today." she said.

"E-eh wha-" before he could finish this they had reach his house. "We're home!"

"Ara. Tsu-kun! Yuki-chan! Welcome back and the tutor's here for you!" Nana said excitedly.

"Tutor? Mom! I told you I don-" Something or someone kicked his cheek. Yuki's eyes widen.

"Etai! What was that?!"

"Ciaossu!"

"What's with that baby?!" he dodge before the baby kicked him again.

"I'm your home tutor from now on. My name is Reborn. Nice to meet you." Reborn jump and Tsuna dodge but sadly Reborn hit him with Hammer Leon.

"Reborn, aren't you going too far?" Yuki ask as she place ice pack on Tsuna's cheek and head.

"Hime-sama, why are you here?" the baby now known as Reborn question.

"Hime-sama?" Tsuna question looking at the two.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. And tell me if there's some mistakes somewhere so I can fix it. Hope you'll like it. ;) Y.L.**

****FaceBook page's link [just delete the space and put a period before com]: ****www. facebook com/ lifeofnana****

****FaceBook's page's name: Nana****

**FaceBook: ****facebook *dot* com */* ryn *dot* lui.5?fref=ts******

**Twitter: Yuki_28109**

**Instagram: Yuki_2810**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! Thank you all for the reviews, favorite, and follows, and for reading! I love you all! XD Ok on with the story. Oh read belong for replies for reviews. Love you all. Ditching **

* * *

**Summary: Sakura Yuki is Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend and his fiancee. She shines his world and her smile was like the bright sky. Tsuna and Yuki was known as the sweetest couple of the whole school. Tsuna and Yuki was the smartest student of the school. Then Reborn appears and asked Yuki "Why are you here hime-sama?" ...WAIT WHAT?! What is going on?! How does Reborn know Yuki?! And why is he calling her hime-sama and being polite?! Please read and find out! Smart-Tsuna AU OCxTsuna OCC**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman doesn't belong to me but to Amano Akira-san. And know that if you have to pay this to read or anything then it either mean I'm that popular which shouldn't be happening or you've been trick. ;)**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_"Ciaossu!"_

_"What's with that baby?!" he dodge before the baby kicked him again._

_"I'm your home tutor from now on. My name is Reborn. Nice to meet you." Reborn jump and Tsuna dodge but sadly Reborn hit him with Hammer Leon._

_"Reborn, aren't you going too far?" Yuki ask as she place ice pack on Tsuna's cheek and head._

_"Hime-sama, why are you here?" the baby now known as Reborn question her. _

_"Hime-sama?" Tsuna question looking at the two._

* * *

"Normal" and Normal

_'Thought' or Flashback_

* * *

**_"We don't end war. The war ends us."_**

* * *

There was a moment of silence as no one knew what to say. "Ara what are you three staying there for? Dinner's ready." Nana come in looking at the three.

"B-be right there okaa-san." Tsuna replied still staring at Yuki and Reborn.

Once they sat down at the table Nana ask more about Reborn. "So Reborn-kun, where do you come from?"

"I came from Italy, Sawada-san."

"Ah please just call me Maman or Mama."

"Hai Maman." replied Reborn as they ate.

Tsuna finish eating and grab Yuki and Reborn to his room. When he close and locked the door he turn around and said, "So how do you know each other? And why is Reborn calling you hime-sama, Yuki?"

Yuki sighed knowing this would happen one day. "The truth is..."

Reborn pointed a gun at Tsuna before Yuki could say anything. "Reborn!"

"You have no right to order hime-sama to explain anything."

"I'm her fiance and I have all the rights." Tsuna glare at Reborn who just glare back.

Yuki sigh at them that was having glaring contest. Lighting can be seen from their glare. "Reborn, aren't you here for Tsu-kun to become the Vongola heir? So you're not allow to kill him."

"Vongola? Clam? Heir?" Tsuna broke the glare to look at Yuki confused.

"Ah, right. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm here to train you to become a mafia boss." Reborn sad simply.

Tsuna stopped and blinked, "...w-what? Mafia boss?"

"Vongola is at the top of the mafia famiglias. Vongola is the strongest mafia family and on the same level with only 1 other family." Yuki said and smiled.

"...Yuki...how do you know this?" Tsuna asked eyes widen.

"A-ah...about that.. hm.." she started then smile. "It's a secret for now."

Tsuna look at Reborn for more information. "Like I said you're going to be train to become the Vongola Decimo."

"And why you?"

"I'm Reborn. Vongola Nono's most trusted assassin and the World's strongest hitman." Reborn smirk.

Tsuna blinked a few times before starting to shaking from trying not to laugh. Reborn just glare at him with his deathly glare while Tsuna just ignore him. Reborn took out Leon Gun then Tsuna look at him before starting to laugh again.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but HAHAHAHAHA y-you as the world's s-strongest h-hitman is like. HAHAHAHAHA" Tsuna just roll around laughing till his stomach was hurting.

Reborn was getting mad taking out his gun and squeezing it. Wanting to just shoot that brat in front of him that was just making of him. But then before he could do anything, someone scoop him up from the floor.

_'Hime-sama.'_

Reborn look up to see Yuki's gentle smile that calms him down instantly. He felt and knew something behind those smiles and eyes. She was scared and nervous about all that's happening right now. He knew and want to do something even something small he'll do anything if it can at least makes her smile and cheer up. He suddenly remember. That time. The time that she cried and blood was everywhere. The time when he can't do anything. Nothing. Reborn had thought about what had happen 5 years ago.

* * *

_'Dammit! These idiots are wasting my time!' I thought as I killed off the enemies that had storm into the mansion. 'Yuki-hime should be safe with him on her side.'_

_"NOOO! DON'T KILL HIM! DON'T DIE!" I heard a familiar scream and gunshots from the room where she was in._

_'No! They're suppose to be safe there and how can he let his guard down?!' I killed the rest of the enemies and hurry to her room to see it cover in blood with 3 people in it. All 3 were cover in blood especially the 2 cold bodies laying on the floor._

_'No!' I stare at whom hime was hugging trying to stop his blood from flowing out but that cause her hands to be tainted in blood. I kneel down and knew that the enemy was died._

_"Hime-sama." I said gently trying to get her hands off him._

_"Reborn!" she cried finally notice me and asked me to help him. "Please! I'm begging you!"_

_"..." I looked at him closing his once open bright blue eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry but..."_

_"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"_

_"Hime-sama."_

_"LEON!" she cried the name of her bodyguard and brother figure whose body growing cold in her arm. "W-wake up! P-please! Y-you promise! It's not suppose to be like this!"_

_Leon was my sempai and sensei and had the title of the strongest hitman before retiring and handing me the title. He had retired to become her bodyguard the moment she was born. I didn't understand why he would do such thing until I met her for the first time. She was truly a princess with her bright cheerful big round eyes and smile that brights up the world just be looking at it. I never knew such thing/person can exist in my dark world. She was 5 that time and I was 15. And that was the start of everything and now...Leon had just ended this happy life of hers by dying. That was when she was 10 and I was 20. But as one story ends another had started._

* * *

Her hands were shaking and her eyes had that hidden sadness in it. _'Can't I do anything to help?'_ had always been Reborn's thought.

"Hime-sama." Reborn whisper.

"Hm? What is it Reborn?"

"I'm sorry for what happen 5 years ago." His hat covered his eyes that was full of disappointment for himself.

"No. It...wasn't anyone's fault. If anyone was to blame it would be me." she said with a sad smile.

"No. It's not your fault. I could have done better."

"It's my fault for dragging everyone into this and...for having this power."

"It's not your fault for being born the way you were! It's not your fault for being yourself! It's those fucking bastards' fault for..." he couldn't say anymore.

"Reborn. Thank you." he saw her smile this time full with gratefulness.

Seeing that smile had just made him even more guilty and disappointed in himself. Tsuna whom stop laughing long ago and stare and listen to their conversation trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

**YEA! Done with this one finally! *sigh* now on to my other account. Please tell me how this one is. Good? Bad? Ok? Awful? Review and tell me what you think and what to comment, ask, forecast, and so on. Replies tot reviews of last chapter is down below!**

* * *

**Natsu Yuuki: Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D Uh the name Sakura Yuki...uh because I like the name and I was thinking about Sakura Nana but Tsuna's mother is Nana so I pick Yuki instead. Weird choice I know but can't help it since I like the name. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading on.**

**Pozrah:**** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading on. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND READ WITH YOUR DYING WILL -Reborn**

**detramental: Thank you for reading. :D I also look forward to what I do O^O I don't really think about what I type...I just type...it's true. Hope the story will interest you in some way.**

**SadisticMafia. Nyx: First love your name that reminds me of something Reborn would use. Then thank you for reading! :D I hope this is good for you. If not give me a slap with a dying will! Joking...please don't. So tell me how this chapter is. I write these reviews before I start on the story. Terrible but nah**

**I see you see: First I love your name since I see what you're seeing right now O^O I'm behind you. Boo! Haha how's the story? Thank you for reading.**

**Unknow:**** Thank you for reading. I love that you're unknown but isn't it sad that your name is unknow? Joking. :P I was going to go for Sakura Nana but there's already a Nana in KHR so it'll be confusing so I went for Yuki instead. I know it's weird but I like it.**

**tsu chan: ...your name is so *nosebleed* why is it so cute?! Thank you for reading :D And you'll see why she knows about Tsuna and Reborn. Hint: you see the hint somewhere.**

**tsuna and yuki: The name is just lovely. XD Yes yes here's the story. How is it? Like it?**

* * *

**Question of the chapter: Who do you think Yuki really is?**

****FaceBook page's link [just delete the space and put a period before com]: ****www. facebook com/ lifeofnana****

**FaceBook's page's name: Nana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo people! I love you all with the 2 review from last chapter, 14 favorites, and 30 follows. Just love you all. I swear next time or something the chapter will be longer and better but my beta-reader is really busy with her school since she enroll into a school different from mine and WAY harder. So forgive her and I'll do my best with the grammars ok? **

* * *

**Summary: Sakura Yuki is Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend and his fiancee. She shines his world and her smile was like the bright sky. Tsuna and Yuki was known as the sweetest couple of the whole school. Tsuna and Yuki was the smartest student of the school. Then Reborn appears and asked Yuki "Why are you here hime-sama?" ...WAIT WHAT?! What is going on?! How does Reborn know Yuki?! And why is he calling her hime-sama and being polite?! Please read and find out! TsunaxOC [Yuki] AU characters can be OCC**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_"Hime-sama." Reborn whisper._

_"Hm? What is it Reborn?"_

_"I'm sorry for what happen 5 years ago." His hat covered his eyes that was full of disappointment for himself._

_"No. It...wasn't anyone's fault. If anyone was to blame it would be me." she said with a sad smile._

_"No. It's not your fault. I could have done better."_

_"It's my fault for dragging everyone into this and...for having this power."_

_"It's not your fault for being born the way you were! It's not your fault for being yourself! It's those fucking bastards' fault for..." he couldn't say anymore._

_"Reborn. Thank you." he saw her smile this time full with gratefulness._

_Seeing that smile just had made him even more guilty and disappointed in himself. Tsuna whom stop laughing long ago and stare and listen to their conversation trying to understand what was happening._

* * *

"What are you two talking about?" Tsuna asked breaking the silent.

"A-ah..." Yuki couldn't bare to tell him about her old bodyguard that had died years ago.

"About how I'm killing you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn helped her out not wanting her to be more sad.

_'Thanks Reborn' _

"D-Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's body shook, "I...am NOT dame!"

"Ho prove it then."

Tsuna took something out of his desk and threw it at Reborn who easily caught it. It was a report card that shows all A+ from all subject it just made Reborn snort at it.

"W-what?! It's all A+ so that proves I'm smart!" Tsuna just continue ranting on and on to Reborn who fell asleep in Yuki's arms.

Then it was dinner time when Reborn woke up to go eat with a giggling Yuki and a mad Tsuna. Reborn observe everyone in the room. Nana was just in her lala world humming and cooking, Tsuna was just eating while muttering some dead threat that Reborn just smirked at, and there was Yuki who didn't eat much and just hand them to Tsuna. Reborn would steal food from Tsuna which would make him more angry. Just watching the scene of Tsuna and Reborn reminds her of how Leon and Reborn were before Leon had...died.

* * *

_"ARG! Old man! Give me back my food!" a 17 years old Reborn yelled while trying to get his breakfast back from the former strongest hitman of the world. _

_"If you want it then get it yourself. Fight me for it. A hitman must not let down his guard no matter what or when. And it's sensei or sempai for you, little child." a handsome dark hair guy said eating the food he stole. _

_7 years old Yuki would watch giggling at the two and thinking how important they were and always will be for her. They're there when she needs them and she promise to be there when they would need it. Staring at Leon, she can see a blond young women that would that would be beside him and her no matter what. Her long blond hair like the sun glowing bright and flowing with her bright red eyes like blood that can make a grown man shiver. Her name is Anna and she's Yuki's older sister and Leon's girlfriend/fiancee. She's a lovely, cheerful, kind and bright person in everyone's eyes. Sadly...she died when Yuki was age 6 and everything that their family have went to Yuki since their parents died and no one was left except for Yuki. Being only 6 years old she had to be responsible as the family leader and take care of her big "family" but she was still sweet and kind through everything. She would blame herself for everyone's death because she was weak and can't use her power to protect anything. Even if everyone says she's special but she doesn't understand! How is she special?!_

_"Yuki...is special...b-but she's too young...she doesn't understand or know much about this world...teach her...help her...for me..." was Anna's last words before she took her last breathe._

_Leon kept his promise and had never left her side always there to helping and supporting her when she would need it. Reborn, too, would be there to help whenever he could. They were important to him and she wants to protect them but...she can't since she was too young and weak to use her power. They give her everything she would need to be prepare for the real world. But she can't do anything. Nothing. _

* * *

"Hime-sama!"

Yuki look up full of tears seeing a worry Reborn and look around to see it was her house. '_He must have brought he here' _was all she can think of. She didn't want them to be worry but she can't help with the memories flowing in her mind making her want to scream and cry.

"Hime-sama. It's ok now. No one blames you." Reborn say gently patting her knowing what she's thinking.

"B-but I-I killed them! B-because of this power! I can't even use it to save them!" she wanted to believe it's not her fault but he heart and mind was just screaming that it's all because of her. She killed them. She killed her dear sweet sister and kind Leon.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Anna-san doesn't blame you and either does the old man. I don't and no one else either." Reborn's heart hurts seeing her like this and knew it was because she's not allow to let it out in front of people scared that someone else will die because she's weak. _'She's just a child still, people! Even if she acts strong and all but no matter what she's still young and a child on the inside.' _

Yuki wanted to cry and scream and let it all out but thinking about all the times people had died because she was weak. She have everyone expecting everything out of her and she wants to do the best in place of her sister and family. Reborn knows and understand her. To Reborn, Yuki is like a family, the sunlight, the sky, and everything to him. Without her he wouldn't know how he would be able to last this long because she's important and special. Yuki is Reborn's one and only princess after-all.

"It's alright to cry you know. I'm here for you. No one is going to hurt you."

"No! I'm not scared of getting hurt!" tears roll down her face.

"Hime-sama."

"Please!" she cried. "Don't hurt the others. I don't care about the pain in my heart! Just to protect them it's worth it."

"Yuki..."

"Reborn." she couldn't handle the tears anymore and scream out, "IF THEY WANT THIS POWER SO MUCH THEN TAKE IT! PLEASE! Stop it! Stop hurting them."

Reborn stare at her with understanding, "Because it's someone only you, Sakura Nana, can have and control."

"I...can't control it...everyone died because of this power! Anna-nee-san. Leon-ni-san. Everyone!" crying harder thinking about how they all died. Yuki couldn't take it anymore and scream and crying her heart out. It was like that time, Reborn hug her tightly whispering soft comfort to her.

* * *

_"YUKI!" nee-san's body lay on the ground hugging me covering me from the gunshot. _

_"N-nee-san?" a 6 years old me asked. _

_"ANNA!" a shout from Leon-ni after he had killed the sniper._

_"W-what's wrong with nee-san?" I was getting scared with nee-san's body that's turning cold by the second. I felt something something wet on my skin and dress. _

_Leon-ni held Anna-nee up and what I saw was something I can't forgot for the rest of my life. Anna-nee's beautiful blue dress and her blond with ruin by the red paint of her blood. I look at myself to see that her blood was too all over me. _

_"Anna! Wake up!" Leon-ni was panicking as his hands glowed yellow like the Sun. _

_"L-Leo? W-where's Yuki?" came the soft sound from the pale body._

_"N-nee-san?" I went closer to her still staring at the red paint on her dress. I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think since they promise that everything will be alright. I knew. Knew this would happen but just believe that they'll be fine. _

_"Y-you're ok?" her cold red hand on my cheek. _

_"Anna, please don't talk!" that was when Reborn ran in looking shock with all the blood. _

_"I-I'm o-ok. N-nee-san will be ok right?" I nod a few times wanting to believe that they'll be fine and everything will return to normal again. _

_"N-nee-san is sorry, Yuki. B-but nee-san has to g-go. Be a good girl a-and listen to everyone ok? Y-Yuki's special and nee-san k-knows that you'll be fine." her voice getting weaker and softer. _

_"ANNA!" _

_"H-hai." my cheeks wet from both tears and nee-san's blood. _

_Anna-nee's other hand went to Leon-ni's hands who grab and squeezing it thinking she'll stay if he doesn't let go. "P-please, Anna. W-we're getting marry soon remember?"_

_"S-sorry L-Leo..n...b-but s-seem like we can't get marry." she lightly laugh but starts coughing blood._

_"Anna/Nee-san!" _

_"P-please Leon. _Yuki...is special...b-but she's too young...she doesn't understand or know much about this world...teach her...help her...for me..." before her hands fell from my cheek and Leon's hand. Her bright eyes close no longer going to be open. __

__"ANNA!" Leon-ni cried hugging her body tightly tears rolling down his face. __

__I was no different then I felt someone hugged me tightly. It was Reborn. The hug was warm. Tears storm down my cheeks and I scream. __

* * *

Tsuna was sitting behind the door that separated him from Yuki and Reborn. He listen to everything and understood everything. He knew after about everything.

"Yuki." he whisper squeeze his fist wanting to go hug her but knowing how he wasn't suppose to know any of this he couldn't. He can't comfort her like Reborn can since Yuki didn't want or tell him about this. He just knew from the beginning but pretended like he didn't waiting till the time comes when she tells him herself.

* * *

**Was planning 2, 000 words but it was only 1, 634 words just the story itself. So how was it?! It took me a long time till I know how to write the ideas into words. I was planning of having Yuki cried from all her stress as a child with Reborn there comforting her and Tsuna behind the door understanding everything yet pretended he didn't. It sounds awesome. And today [3/19/2014] where my friend said that Reborn should be in love with Yuki but Yuki doesn't know or doesn't say anything. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! It sounds so awesome. So what do you think? Remember to review, favorite, and follow ok? **

* * *

**TsunaMoe: Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D I wonder if she's related to the Arcobaleno or not. Maybe she's a real princess. OUO Hehehehe. Read on or try to find out with all the hints giving in from beginning till now. **

**tsu chan: Your name is just lovely and awesome and I love it too. Thank you for reading and reviewing again! I'm happy and glad! Reborn respects Leon since he's the former strongest hitman before retiring and handing Reborn the title. He's also Reborn's sensei and sempai. My friend started laughing when I talked about Leon. OUO Lovely right? You'll know when the time come for people to know who Yuki really is. She could be from a royal family or something else. Hehehe. I use to hate reading mystery that leaves me hanging but just love writing them. **

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think about RebornxYuki or TsunaxYuki? And what did you think about Leon when you read about him?**

****FaceBook page's link [just delete the space and put a period before com]: ****www. facebook com/ lifeofnana****

**FaceBook's page's name: Nana**


	4. AN

**Ok so this isn't a new chapter obviously but I'm here to say that I have finals in 2 weeks or so. So what I'm trying to say? I have to make a graphic novel for English class [Romeo and Juliet] which will take forever to do. Then in Biology, I have a review sheet that will take about 4-5 pages back and front to do that's dude in 2 weeks. Then I have to study for Biology which is the hardest. The others shouldn't be too hard but English class will be taking all my time. **

**Ok so I will be looking/doing my finals things. I promise if I have any time I will do my best and write something ok? **

**I seriously don't know what to write for this. First you're not helping me at all when all you say is "Good" "Update" "Wanna read the next one" and you never read my AN. PLEASE help me with ideas cause I have zero and I'm too scare to point out that it will turn out bad/terrible if you don't tell me what you want to read. Sure if not then just don't read it but there's people who have thoughts about what they want so can't you spare a minute and tell me? Thank you very much. **

**I'm not going to say sorry that I don't update since I gave my reason but did anyone read what it was? No. I told you I can out of ideas and what do you say? "Update" "Good" I like them but I need ideas and you don't want to only see those two words in my next chapter right? And ALL my AN are so short but you all never bother with them which makes me piss off so much. **


	5. Extra 1: Confession and Dream

**Yo! I just skiped my sleeping time to type this out and I haven't finish my finals just so I could do this. My finals started yesterday and have about 2 more days to go. It's Saturday...or is it Sunday? It's like midnight and it'll be Sunday in 8 minutes as I type this. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Timeline: X years into the future**

A young handsome black hair man whom was sitting down relax on a bench in a quiet park on one warm sunny day. Behind him is a light brown beautiful hair woman whom was trying to sneak up on him and was about to hug him around his neck. Before she could do so, he turned around, their noses touching. The woman pouted as she sat down angrily as how she couldn't prank her childhood friend.

"Hime-sama." the man smirk at her tipping on his hat slightly.

"Reborn." the younger one said still pouting. "Why did you turn around? I was so sure that I was very quiet."

"Cause I knew you would do that and I knew you'ed be there," the man called Reborn replied poking her pale pinkish cheek.

"Mou...Reborn." huffing her cheeks and glaring lightly at him.

The two, then, laughed at their own action. "So, hime-sama, what is it that you want to talk about today to call me out here?" Reborn asked looking at the brunet.

"Oh right about that," the brunet pulled out a file that Reborn swore he saw before and handing it to him. "This is a mission that was assigned to you a few days ago. I want you to abort this mission." she said while looking worry.

"Abort the mission?"

"Yes, abort it. Please." he saw the worry and hurt in her eyes. '_Not again. I don't want to loss someone else and I'll make sure that this time I'll protect him.'_

"Is it because of..."

Nodding slowly thinking about it makes her want to cry again. Holding her tears in and took a deep breathe, looking at Reborn straight in his black eyes, "I, as the Sky Princess, Sakura Yuki, hereby, command that you abort this mission at once."

Reborn's eyes widen understanding how serious this is...to Yuki, his hime. He knew what and how Yuki was feeling at the moment and he could feel it too. She's scare that she'll lost someone close to her again. He found himself thinking about how it'll turn out if he wouldn't go...to that mission to meet a new familia. If he doesn't go then it would be like a declare of war and if he does and something happens to him then it'll still means war. Either way the familia will get into war and it'll means death. Yuki will get hurt seeing people get hurt because of her decision again. He now have to choose either the familia or himself. Which will he risk?

He kneel down on one knee after he finish fathering his thoughts, "I hitman Reborn, hereby and forever, swears his loyal to you, Sky Princess, Master, Boss." Reborn look up meting hers with his confident eyes and gentle smile that was meant for her and her alone.

"Reborn?"

He got up and took her smaller hands into his larger ones and pulling her as they walk away from the bench. He sto[s when the two are in front of a large beautiful lake. He turned to her, the only girl that he truly love and care for with all his heart, the one that fills his mind of her and his heart with joy.

She was gasping at the beauty of the lake and admiring it whereas he was admiring her. Her long silky beautiful brown hair that grew to her waist was flowing around as the wind blow around her. Soft warming pure brown eyes that sparkles from admiration, soft pink smiling lips that he wants to touch and kiss so much. Blushing light pink cheeks that love to poke and her pale beautiful white skin. Her light pink dress that goes to her knee was hugging her body showing her curves. Her height was just perfect and cute, she was only at his chest, and he love seeing her argue each time about how he's going to get old and she'll outgrow him. It would make him laugh out out each time making her blush, pout, and sulk for the whole day.

Yuki. this girl, his princess, the light of his dark world, his sky, his boss, and most importantly the girl he lost the most and want to be with more than anyone and anything. He want to eyes to see him and him only.

_'Turn around and please look at me.'_ he thought to himself as she was feeling the cool water.

He blush and push his hat down to hide it when she did turn to him smiling. "Reborn?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" she skip to him and pull his tie making his face goes to the same level as hers. Yuki poke his more red cheek. "You're all red. Haha."

"..." no words came out his mouth. "S-shut up."

She tilt her head and pull him to the lake. "Is the heat getting to you? Here put your hand in the water. It's pretty cool. Or maybe we could do this" she got up and push him into the lake giggling at him.

The water did cool down his mind, puts his hand over his head to feel his hat but...looking around to see that she was wearing his hat while sticking her tongue at him. Swimming to her and saw that she was lending him a hand. Smiling and thinking about how this was always how it has been. He was always racing to her but once he got close something push him back. When he was down she's there to pull him up. This time, this time for sure, he had reach his goal.

"Thanks." was the small mumble from Reborn as he grab her hand and got out of the water.

"Here." a large towel was shove in his face and he dare not to say that he knows where she got this.

Drying his face face first as she demand that he take off his shirt so he wouldn't got a cold. She took his shirt and was squeezing the water out of it. Putting the towel on his shoulder as he watch her every movement.

"Let's go back ok? Then we'll get you dress up nice and warm again." Yuki said before walking back to the mansion.

Panicking on the inside as he hug out suddenly making her jump and his heart skipped a beat.

"R-Reborn?" she turn around but he refuse to let her go so her head was under his chin.

"Y-Yuki...I have something important to tell you." he blush finally letting her go but still holding her hand.

"E-eh? We can talk later, you're shivering! Let's hurry." she turn around again but with his hand on hers she couldn't move forward.

"No! This can't wait! More like I've waited for so long. So long that I feel them crawling out each day. Asking to be notice, to be love, to be seen. By only one person, you." Reborn said his bangs covers his eyes.

"Eh? W-what are you saying, Reborn? Has the cold gotten to you?" she seems to be blush looking at him with worry.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Nothing wrong with my head or body. This is my true feeling, Yuki. I never thought of you as my sister. You fill up my mind with memories of yourself, my heart with joy, love, and jealousy. They're leaking out now. I can't hold myself back, I can't hold my love in anymore. Yuki, I love you." Reborn confess at least.

* * *

"NOOO! REBORN!" a cry was heard though out the Vongola mansion as her whole body was cover in blood. It's not hers but it's...Reborn's.

"I-I have...found...out...t-that the...n-new familia...i-is an enemy..." Reborn say while coughing out blood.

"P-please d-don't talk anymore...you'll be fine...I'll make sure of it." she look at the medical team but they shook their head with a sad expression. Swing her head to Ryohei. "R-Ryo, please...help me."

The two hands glow yellow trying best to heal the bleeding hitman. "Y-Yuki? D-don't waste your...energy...on me..."

"R-Reborn. I'm not wasting it! I'm using it to save you..." Ryohei's hands dim down as he use them to wipe to unstop tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." his bloody hand touch her cheek

"For what, idiot?"

"I-I tainted...you...a-and s-seem like I...broke m-my promise"

"No! I-it's not true...please...don't...say that...don't leave me" sniffing as she said that.

"I-I love you, Yuki. I-I'll always...love you. A-and I'm...always right here...with the old man a-and your sister."

"T-then don't leave! I'll get mad if you do..."

"Ha...ha..seems like...it's goodbye now"

"Reborn!" hugging him tightly feeling how his body temperature was going down by the second.

"I-I...will be...watching over you...my princess." the hand that was recently on her cheek slowly slide down.

Everything froze and a few seconds pass, a a weak laugh that sounds like it was force said, "Come on Reborn please don't fool around like that. Wake up come on." Yuki took the cold body waiting for a response.

Someone pulled her from him as she pull back. "No! It can't be! Aren't you suppose to be the strongest hitman on Earth?! Wake up! Don't leave me!" screaming and crying into the person's arms that hug her tightly making her feel safe but these aren't the arms she want to be in.

They took Reborn body away as she continue to cry and screaming trying to reach for him.

* * *

Yuki wake up from her dream crying and fear fill her up. '_T-That dream...from the future...I-I can't let that happen.'_ tears drip into her hands and blanket. '_I can't let him die. No I won't let him die.'_

She got up getting ready for school while thinking of ways to same our Reborn and change fate to not let him end up that way. Change things from her dreams, dreams of the future. She will make use of her power, because she's a dream seer and the Sky Princess. She'll change things to make it right but knowing the price for this.

In exchange of ones life it'll take another life to pay for it.

* * *

** 1,808 words! Banzai! My finals just started like yesterday and I still have other things to do that are the hardest and most important parts to it but...I'm lazy and it's midnight right now. I starts bits by bits each day and write this at like midnight. Hope you enjoy...Really tire since I been missing meals and sleeps lately.. Got gloomy during band and teacher got piss of so I just quietly said "No one cares about you have to say since it's too late for that now." It's true if he did try to change me in the beginning and try to at least get me to respect him then all of this wouldn't have happened. *the type that looks quiet and calm on the outside but really sad or piss off in the inside* Who's like me anyway?**

* * *

**Gaara's-wife24-san: Thank you! You're the first and might be the only one who actualy read my AN and gave me some ideas. No I think it's great and thank you so much for the idea. I'm sorry I didn't use it for this one since I'm putting the things together in the chapter and thought extras are easier so why not update this one first? I'll be using your idea in the next chapter ok? Wait till you see/read it. Thought I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Kirimi Hellgrea-san: Thank you for the review. Yes finals sucks and I don't like my high school as much as my middle school. So that sucks too. But there's many things I discover in high school and it's making me slightly happy. So it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Question of the chapter: What do you do/look like when you're angry or piss off? **


	6. Chapter 4

**I'M AWFULLY SORRY THAT IT'S SO LATE! Where I went for my vacation didn't have a computer or laptop that I could use to write fanfictions so I couldn't do anything then when school start they start with homework for no goddamn reasons but better than the other school. *sighs* I'll do my best to work on my fanfictions ok?**

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

_Tsuna was sitting behind the door that separated him from Yuki and Reborn. He listen to everything and understood everything. He knew after about everything._

_"Yuki." he whisper squeeze his fist wanting to go hug her but knowing how he wasn't suppose to know any of this he couldn't. He can't comfort her like Reborn can since Yuki didn't want or tell him about this. He just knew from the beginning but pretended like he didn't waiting till the time comes when she tells him herself._

* * *

Yuki's eyes were puffy and red by morning with the crying. When she got to Tsuna's house, Nana was concern while Tsuna looked worry. They asked her what happen and she replied with shaking her head saying she doesn't want to talk about it right now. They didn't ask more as Nana sat her down and after a few second handing her some frozen peas in a small bags.

Tilting her head at it wondering why she was given some peas. Nana, as if read her mind, said, "Put it on your eyes. Peas are much better to use than ice since it contour your face much better than some ice."

"Hm..." Tsuna took her and lay her down on the couch her head on his lap then slowly place the bags on her eyes. Giggling slightly at the coldness. "C-cold."

"Hime-sama? How are you feeling?" a small hand touch her hand.

"Hm? It's just a bit red don't worry."

"But it was nice that you can cry all of it out now." the hand move again but Yuki hug the small body of the baby.

"Stay. Please." she hug him tightly feeling scared.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you to be alone." a nod come from the younger one whom loosen her hug.

Tsuna's back to the wall as he listen. _'That's great. She doesn't seem as sad anymore.' _a smile came to his face. He was making a plan to get her to cheer up but seem like he didn't have to with Reborn there. Even so, he's not letting Reborn have her for long.

* * *

"Reborn. Who's the candidates for the Guardians of Tsu-kun?"

"Hm...Gokudera Hayato, the Smoking Bomb Hayato, would be a great Storm if given the proper training and he's loyal to those he truly trust. Yamamoto Takeshi, the son of the former hitman of the Vongola and the baseball ace of Namimori, he's a natural-born hitman and his characteristic fits the Rain. Sasagawa Ryohei, the boxing captain of Namimori, he can be loud but he truly care and loyal to his family, a great Sun. Hibari Kyoya, the Namimori Demon Perfect, the aloof cloud and he's niece with our Fon. He has good fighting skill and he's a perfect cloud in my opinion. These are the best from what I see."

"Hm..." close her eyes and sees figures of what seems to be a child with fuffy hair wearing a cow outfit and two people back to back with each other. The first one was a purple pineapple hair style girl with a skull eye patch and she was hugging a trident looking all shy. Behind her was a guy with the same hair style holding a bloody trident smirking but chain down to something. Something or someone was pulling on that chain and she knows exactly what or who. It's a Vindice with his or her bandage all on and it's cold eyes.

"For the Lighting Guardian, there's Lambo Bovino from the Bovino familia, he may be a child and I don't want this either but he's strong and if train properly and he could take away the damage in the family mentally or physically. Then for the Mist Guardian, I want you to find Rokudo Mukuro when he escape from prison and have Tsuna fight him. Tsu will find something new and knowing him he will reach out for Mukuro naturally." Yuki said her eyes close seeing all the scenes in her head making sure to not tell him everything.

"Hm... that's a good choice, hime-sama."

"Reborn?"

"Hm?

"Why do you call me princess? You been doing that since we met on the first day." she asked curious remember how future Reborn calls her by her first name in her dreams.

"Cause you're a princess to me, Leon, Anna, and many others that you met." _'And I feel like protecting you and maybe even caging you up like a princess.' _

"Hm...really? Am I spoil like a princess or something?" Yuki said giggling slightly.

"Nope. You're graceful, kind, caring, and act much like a princess. And a bit of the spoil part but not to the extreme part."

"Mou!" huffing her cheeks and pouting at him.

Reborn laughed at her truly enjoying his time with her and Yuki did too.

* * *

"It's good that she's feeling better now."

Sighing behind back to back with the wall that sets a barrier behind him and the two in the other room. His smile seems happy yet there seems to be something broken in it. His fist on his chest as if there's some pain there that's killing him.

"But I'm not going to lost her to you, Reborn." his eyes turn orange for a second.

* * *

A couple and one baby was walking to school as Tsuna pause and said, "Yuki should we go on a date later today?"

"Hm? Sure! Where should we go?" Yuki asked excited to go on a date since it been a while since the last date.

"Hm...there's a new amusement park that just recently open up so let's go there!"

"That sounds like fun! But are you sure you'll be able to go on the rides?" Yuki smirk since Tsuna was young he was terrible at rides and haunted houses that Yuki love. Before long Tsuna little by little start getting use to them but is still horrible at some rides.

"Oh come on that was so long ago. Don't bring up the past." Tsuna said grabbing the short girl's hand.

Yuki giggle. "You were so cute back then."

"Meaning he's not cute now right now right?" Reborn said sitting on Tsuna's head.

"Oi! Don't interrupt such a good moment!"

"Haha I think Tsu is still cute even now." Yuki said while grinning cutely.

The two guys, too, smile at their princess happy to see she's cheerful and well. Reborn was thinking about whether he should interrupt the date of the two or not. But before that he remember a certain silverette will be transferring into the two's class today. Smirking as he remember what he had done last night.

* * *

_After Yuki had fell asleep after crying her eyes, Reborn use Leon Ver Phone to call a sleeping Italian. _

_"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT?!" **the piss and anger man yelled into his phone. _

_"**This is Reborn, world's greatest hitman." **Reborn said patiently._

_**"R-Reborn-san? I-I'm sorry!" **a BAM was heard as the Italian bow hitting his head to the desk next to his desk.** "D-Do you need something from me?"**_

_Reborn could hear the happy tone as he wanted to be useful to someone.** "Yea, there's a Vongola candidate here in Japan that is around your age. I want you to get here by tomorrow and I'll handle the transfer papers so you can be in his class. Why don't you came and see if he's good enough to rule and take the throne of the Vongola? Also he's Yuki-hime's boyfriend and fiance." **_

_**"Y-Yuki-hime-sama?!" **Hayato had been injured and was save by Yuki once. It was Yuki who had heal him and shelter him till he was all well. Yuki is the one he swore to help and protect whenever she needs it. Yuki was the one who took him under her wings when he had no one after he heard about his birth mother and had ran away from home.** "I-Is Hime-sama t-there?" **_

_**"She is, she's here to protect the candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, from the mafia until the right time to expose him to it."**_

_**"I'll pack and leave right now." **then he hung up rushing to throw the necessary things into a baggage then ran out happy to see his hime-sama again. _

* * *

Everyone sat down when the bell rung and their homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei, open the door with Reborn sitting on a tree nearby watching the classroom.

"Today we have a transfer student from Italy so let's all give him a warm welcome. Come on in, Gokudera-san." he said before the door was kick open.

Yuki was the first to react the moment she heard "transfer student from Italy" then warm up when she heard the loyal man's name. Giving the warmest smile that Hayato haven't seen in years making him want to go bow to her. But that's for later.

"Please introduce yourself, Gokudera-san."

"Gokudera Hayato." then he walk to Yuki and kneel down like he always does for his hime-sama. "I haven't seen you in a long time, hime-sama."

"Hai Hayato-kun. It been a long time since I've seen you but now let's stand up ok?" Yuki grab his hand pulling him up. She notice right away that his hand would look rough but it's very soft and neat kept so he could still play the piano. **"So why are you here?"** she ask even though she knows the answer.

**"I'm here to test the Vongola Decimo because Reborn-san wanted me to. And I wanted to see hime-sama."** blush slightly at the last statement.

"The guy next to me is the one you want to see, Hayato-kun." Yuki tilt her head to the direction of where Tsuna is who was laying his head to his arms.

"This is him? He doesn't look like he's good enough for the Vongola or you, hime-sama." the Storm said kicking Tsuna's desk make the Sky look up looking at him with gentle eyes.

"I challenge you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Meet me after school." then sitting at the empty seat in front of Yuki who was smiling carefree knowing exactly what's going on.

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry I'll start a new chapter as soon as I finish this one and post it. It's 1,686 words wanted to do more but didn't want to waste time and make you wait so I'll post this one for now. I'll do my best to post the next chapter as soon as I could ok? ****  
**

**kimmyluvschu: You can image that if you want but I didn't show what/how Yuki react or said. You'll see how it might end later on.**

**Natsu Yuuki: Thank you! :D I have a facebook name call Sakura Nana but since we already have a Nana in the story so I replace it with Yuki instead. **

**unlimited tears: Thank you for the review! That sound very cute! I'm the quiet in the corner unless with friends type of person. **

**FaceBook: ****facebook *dot* com */* ryn *dot* lui.5?fref=ts******

**Twitter: Yuki_28109**

**Instagram: Yuki_2810**

****Question of the Chapter: Have you find what how Yuki is "special"? And the first to get the right answer then I'll do a extra or short story for you. So just answer the question and tell me what you want.****


End file.
